Joey Camen
}} Joey Camen is an American voice actor, comedian and writer. He has performed voice over work in various video games, movies and TV shows. Biography Camen arrived in Hollywood at the age of 17 from Detroit, Michigan. At age 18 he was a regular performer and master of ceremonies at The Comedy Store on the Sunset Strip. A year later, he was mentored by voice-over actor Daws Butler, the voice actor of Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound. As a voice-over actor Camen has worked on projects, including video games Skylanders: Giants, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and Mafia II; the online series Sam & Max, where he voiced two seasons as Bosco and the entire Jimmy 2 Teeth family, and films such as The House of Magic. Camen has voiced spots for various TV and radio commercials. In addition, he was the voice of McGruff the Crime Dog for a series of DVDs shown in public schools throughout the United States. As a stand-up comic, he has headlined at comedy venues in Las Vegas and in comedy clubs across the country and was the opening act for The Pointer Sisters, Richard Pryor, and Marvin Gaye. As an actor Camen has appeared in the films American Pop and The Hollywood Knights and on the television series The Steve Harvey Show and The Richard Pryor Show. Camen's filmmaking credits include the comedy short Bernie - A Love Story about a man and his mattress in which he was writer-director-producer and actor. The short won the Bronze Award at the Houston International Film Festival. Filmography Animation * American Pop - Freddie * Becca's Bunch - Buck, MJ * Cool World - Interrogator #1, Slash, Holli's door * Creepy Crawlers - Chris Carter * Darkwing Duck - Stegmutt * Dink, the Little Dinosaur - Additional voices * The House of Magic - Chihuahua * Iznogoud - Additional voices * Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus - Additional voices * Little Dracula - Werebunny * Little Wizards - Additional voices * Problem Child - Additional voices * Shirt Tales - Additional voices * Space Jam - Monstar Bang * Strange Frame: Love & Sax - Police Officer (uncredited) * Superman - Short Henchman * The Glo Friends - Various Characters (1986) * The Little Wizards - Various Characters (1987) * The Smurfs - Additional voices * The Son of Bigfoot - Bear * The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain - Knuckles * Robinson Crusoe - Scrubby * What a Mess - Additional voices Video games * 3-D Dinosaur Adventure - Additional voices (as Reed Waxman) * America's Next Top Model - Additional voices * Asura's Wrath - Taison * Bone: The Great Cow Race - Euclid * Brütal Legend - Kabbage Boy Bassist, Bouncers * Champions Online - Armadillo, Mechaniste * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Imperial Tsunami Tank & Allied Javelin Soldier (uncredited) * Drakensang: The Dark Eye - Merwin Goodbeet, Merchants, Soldiers, Guards * EverQuest II - Additional voices * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames - Additional voices * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer - Ben Grimm/The Thing, Kl'rt, Super-Skrull * Gothic 3 - Additional voices * Guardians of Middle-earth - Additional voices (as Joseph Camen) * Guild Wars - additional voices * Hitman: Absolution - Chester the Bum, Landlord (uncredited) * Jade Empire - Additional voices * Mafia II - Leon, Gangsters, Civilians * Men of Valor - White Marine 2, Pilot * Saints Row - Stilwater's Resident * Sam & Max - Bosco, Two-teeth family * Shattered Steel - Additional voices * Skylanders: Giants - Additional voices * Skylanders: Imaginators - Additional voices * Skylanders: SuperChargers - Additional voices * Skylanders: Swap Force - Additional voices * Skylanders: Trap Team - Additional voices * Superman Returns - Additional voices * The Sopranos: Road to Respect - Additional voices * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland - Additional voices * Tournament of Legends - Additional voices * Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Additional voices * Ultimate Spider-Man - Additional voices Other * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Auditions - Black - White Man * Can I Do It 'Till I Need Glasses? - Himself * Fairy Tales - Little Dutch Boy * Growing Pains - Slash * King of the Mountain - Suds * Project A - Additional voices * Rock Concert - Himself * Spicy City - Max * The Hollywood Knights - Pledge * The Richard Pryor Show - Various, White Guy Who Wants to Be Black * The Righteous Apples - Samuel 'DC' Rosencrantz * The Steve Harvey Show - Himself Anime * Black Jack - GNN Newscaster * Black Jack: The Movie - GNN Newscaster * Dinozaurs - Dino Tricera * El Hazard: The Magnificent World - Walla * Eureka Seven - Dr. Greg Egan * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Additional voices * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Watanabe * Phantom Boy - The Big Guy * Samurai Champloo - Kuroihara, Kogoro Shorts * Last Days of Coney Island - Men * My Secret Friend: A Guardian Angel Story - Additional voices (as Reed Waxman) References External links * * * Category:American male writers Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors